Amor Tormentoso
by Shafe
Summary: Una Historia Diferente De La Otra Cara De La Moneda Y Miles De Secretos Que Siempre Quisimos saber...
1. Prologo

**DM/HG**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo pongo un poco de mi parte**

* * *

Prologo

Y ahí seguía yo, enamorada de la única persona que me había herido de todas las maneras posibles y que aun asi no quería olvidar. Porque aunque sus palabras y actos me hirieran, antes de que el se volviera fundamental en mi vida yo no era nada, solo la pequeña sombra de lo que soy ahora. Siguiendo por el mundo las ilusiones y sueños que aunque maravillosos no me pertenecían, aunque me doliera, todos esos sueños y aspiraciones pertenecían a Harry porque era El, el elegido para terminar esta locura, tantas muertes y actos inhumanos que eran la obra de un viejo demente que había enloquecido por un racismo tal, que hasta los que según el "traidores a la sangre" debían morir.

Y ahí estaba yo en medio de mis mejores amigos y El hombre al que amo.

* * *

**N/A :Sean comprensibles es mi primer fic. espero que les guste.**


	2. El inicio

**DM/HG**

**Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling yo solo aporto un poco**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El Inicio**

**HPOV**

Transitando ya las calles de Londres muggle buscando la tan mencionada cafetería en la cual hace mas de diez minutos debía haberme encontrado con mis amigos.

Finalmente doblando la esquina vi un pequeño y lindo letrero de madera pulida con un nombre en el "Paradise Coffe" había escuchado hablar mucho de el, pero no lo había llegado a visitar hasta este día. Porque mis vacaciones de fin de curso no había nada que se comparara con la comodidad de una silla de playa en el patio trasero de la casa con un libro entre mis manos.

Entrando ya en el establecimiento me sorprendió verlo a arrebozar, en una pequeña mesa caoba al fondo del local había dos chicos hablando animadamente camine hasta ellos. Apenas Harry fijo su vista en mi me sonrió parándose de la silla para darme un gran abrazo, en cuanto nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto comprendí dos cosas, la primera que Harry ya no era el niño que conocí en el Expresso Hogwarts hace 6 años, sus brazos aunque tiernos agarraban fuertemente mi cintura, su pecho ya no era el de un niño con la forma escuálida de una babosa si no el cuerpo de todo un hombre.

La segunda me llego como un balde de agua helada, Harry seguía gustándome y aunque ignore sus cartas en el verano para así quizás poder olvidarme de el no era si, no había funcionado y solo con ese pequeño gesto mi corazón estaba a mil.

- Yo también te extrañe Harry – dije un poco apenada por el hecho de que no habíamos cruzado palabra y aun así quería comérmelo a besos.

- ¡Oh! Herms yo hice más que extrañarte, yo te necesito para poder estar bien – Me dijo y por un momento nuestras miradas se unieron de tal forma que creí ver destellos dorados en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Ejem – dijo Ron y por primera vez fui consiente de su presencia – Hola a ti también.

- Hola Ron – El pelirrojo había sufrido también un gran cambio en su adolescencia, su cuerpo ya mas definido por los largos entrenamientos de Quiddicth, su pelo ahora corto lo hacia lucir mejor y su tono de piel ahora un poco mas tostado disimulaba muy bien sus pecas, y el profundo tono azul de sus ojos lo hacia un chico guapo.

El resto de la tarde paso en una charla fluida sobre nuestras experiencias en Hogwarts. Al otro día empezaba el séptimo y ultimo curso así que recordar tantas cosas que habíamos vivido me hacia sentir vacía al saber que muy pronto terminaría.

Un poco mas tarde me despedí de mis amigos y con la promesa de verles mañana en el Expresso Hogwarts me dejaron partir.

* * *

**N/A: Aqui les dejo el primer cap espero que les guste.**

**Dejen Reviews con su cometario, critica o tomataso**

**Nos leemos luego**

**besos **

**Shafe**


	3. El tren

**DM/HG**

**Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling yo solo aporto un poco**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

**El tren**

**HPOV**

Esa mañana me levante muy temprano, quería hacer mis maletas e irme antes de que mis padres se levantaran.

No quería ver las falsas miradas de mi madre diciendo falsas palabras de tristeza y soledad, en cuanto a mi padre le deje una carta diciéndole cuanto le extrañaría.

Haciendo un recuento mental de mis cosas me mire al espejo según muchos, yo había cambiado mucho pero yo me seguía viendo igual, las mismas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz, el cabello castaño un poco mas claro y con unas pequeñas ondas que caía un poco mas debajo de la mitad de la espalda y ahora mis ojos adquiriendo un tono mas verde que café, en cuanto a mi figura nunca fui gorda, pero he de admitir que en el verano había empezado a coger un poco mas de curvas.

Con una última mirada a mi cuarto salí con paso rápido pero silencioso al pasillo. Los pasillos eran interminables debido al gran tamaño de la casa.

Pasando por la cocina tome una gran manzana roja y seguí mi camino a la puerta, sin querer molestar a nuestro chofer George tome mi bolso blanco y salí por la puerta, afuera ya en los suburbios mire hacia atrás para ver la gran casa al estilo victoriano que pertenece a mis padres, parando un taxi y dándole una última mirada a la casa me subí en el.

Cuando llegamos a la estación pague el taxi y me baje del carro. En cuanto llegue a la plataforma 9 34 tuve conciencia de que venia vestida probablemente muy elegante, con un vestido blanco un poco mas alto de la rodilla straple con un lindo vuelo, mi cabello suelto solo sujeto con un pequeño prendedor de corazón y con unas valetas de tacón que inconscientemente me hacían ver un poco mas alta, el fuerte sol hacia refulgir mi cabello con reflejos dorados y mis ojos mas verdes que nunca me hacían ver linda.

Cuando llegue note algo peculiar, que la plataforma estaba casi desierta.

- Quizá muy temprano – me dije a mi misma he iba a seguir mi camino cuando note que alguien hablaba a mi espalda, volteándome, nunca pensé encontrarme con el, precisamente el a la persona que había detestado con todas mi fuerzas.

**DPOV **

Pensé que este año todo seria igual, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando apenas llegando a la estación vi a una chica de gran belleza parada en la mirad de la plataforma mirando al casi desierto lugar, pero no fue mayor la sorpresa cuando me entere quien era ella por el sonido de su voz.

- Ahora si te volviste loca, sangre sucia – dije destilando odio con cada palabra.

- Me sorprende no verte con tu patrulla de imbéciles Malfoy- dijo sonriendo con cara de niña perfecta.

- Mira quien lo dice, la que no puede estar al sol sin que alguno de sus tardos amigos le haga sombra.

- No metas a mis amigos en esto.

- ¿O que harás? – de un momento a otro ella tenia la varita en su mano y me estaba apuntando directo al corazón. Buscando a tientas mi varita en la capa la saque e igual que ella le apunte al cuello.

- Accio Varita- y no supe en que momento mi varita estaba en su mano.

- Nunca vuelvas a meterte conmigo o con mis amigos- dijo con tono de suficiencia.

- ¿Me estas amenazando?- dije estupefacto.

- No, yo hago promesas y las cumplo- dijo dándose la vuelta y lanzando la varita

* * *

**N/A:Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus Reviews por favor**

**Nos leemos luego**

**besos**

**Shafe**


	4. El tren segundo round

**Capitulo**** 3**

**El tren segundo round**

**HPOV**

Apenas le lanza la varita a Malfoy me arrepentí, según decían el ya no era el mismo, era peligroso, un mortifago. Después de la muerte de su padre en azkaban el era el encargado de recobrar el respeto por la familia Malfoy y por ende pertenecer a las filas del señor tenebroso. Y no solo pertenecía sino que era temido y respetado por muchos.

Decían los rumores que ya no era el chico que era, que era el, el encargado de las torturas y las planeaciones de todas las matanzas que pesaban en la sociedad mágica.

Pero nunca le había temido y no lo empezaría a hacer ahora.

Seguí caminando y dejando mi baúl donde se supone que lo debería dejar y subí al tren. El tren estaba desiertos –demasiado temprano- me reprendí mentalmente.

Seguí Buscando una cabina para poder sentarme un momento y digerir todo el caos mental qe mi mente intentada plantear. Había amenazado un mortifago y aunque no lo conociera en "acción" no era conveniente probar mi suerte, luego superar que aunque no lo quisiera creer Malfoy estaba muy cambiado y para bien.

Su cabello rubio platino ahora corto y sus bellísimos ojos mercurio en combinación con su cuerpo atlético , gracias a los entrenamientos como mortifago y sus rasjo0s definidos y su impotente presencia le otorgaban su apodo de "príncipe de slytherin" ahora entendía porque tantas chicas se morían por el . Aunque nunca la admitiría.

-pero que estas pensando hermione- dije en voz alta –solo es Malfoy, el insufrible hurón albino de Malfoy.

Termine de entrar en la cabina y me recosté en el asiento cerrando los ojos.

No había pasado más de diez minutos cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de la cabina.

-te estaba buscando, sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy

- entonces ya me encontraste Malfoy, que quieres?-dije mirándolo con odio.

**DPOV**

No podía negar que la sangre sucia tenia lo suyo, había cambiado mucho ya no era la niña pelo de escoba y dientes de conejo que era antes, ya era toda una mujer y no puedo negar que provocada varias sensaciones en mi.

-vine a aclararte que donde vuelvas a apuntar con tu varita lo lamentaras- dije con todo el odio y asco que le tenia.

**HPOV**

-crees enserio que todo el mundo te teme Malfoy?-le dije con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-déjame desilusionarte. Pero yo no te temo.

Lo último que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de mi cara y luego todo fue oscuro…

Abrí los ojos lentamente intentando adecuar mi vista a la oscuridad reinante en la habitación, cuando logre enfocar mi visión me di cuenta que estaba en una gran habitación con paredes rocosas y un leve olor a humedad, estaba acostada en una gran cama con doseles verde botella y sabanas de seda, en la habitación solo había una cama por lo que pensé que estaría en las mazmorras solo en slytherin tenia habitación privadas.

Entendiendo donde estada y con la sospecha de en la habitación de quien me levante de un salto de la cama. Tenia que salir de aquí.

-tengo que salir de aquí, piensa hermione

-por que tanta prisa, sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy y apenas reconocí su voz comencé a temblar.

-déjame ir Malfoy o juro que gritare.

-hazlo. Nadie te escucharía todos están el banquete y de igual manera no creo que nadie viniera a buscarte, por que eres tu, solo la muestra de lo bajo que ha caído la sociedad mágica, no eres mas que basura, asquerosa e inservible.

Alce mi mano y me propine una gran cachetada en la cara.

-como te atreves – dijo mientras se acercada a mi, inconscientemente retrocedí un poco hasta que mi espalda toco la fría piedra.

Haciendo casi nula la distancia entre nosotros cogió mis manos y me apretó aun más contra la pared.

Mire hacia arrida y me sorprendió el color de sus ojos , eran casi irreales como los ojos de un Ángel vengador que estaba en el mundo con la única intensión de ser mi verdugo.

-suéltame Malfoy –dije muy asustada

-O que harás? – dijo en un bajo susurro cerca de mi oreja

Sentí como su respiración chocaba con la parte trasera de mi cuello y como ese contacto era la mejor caricia que había sentido nunca.

**DPOV**

Nunca había sentido una atracción mas fuerte que la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, provocada por los leves forcejeos de granger, y es que esa chica me tenia mal desde hace aproximadamente tres horas cuando la vi en la estación King & kross.

Y verla acostada y gimiendo levemente mientras dormía plácidamente en mi cama fue muy duro y es que ella estaba buena. Mas que muchas con la que había estado pero nunca lo admitirá en voz fuerte.

-ese estúpido valor de Gryffindor te causara muchos problemas con migo…

**HPOV**

Cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente a mi, cuando fui consiente de sus intensiones mi mente empezó a formulas un plan de escape, así que cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo que venia.

Pero ni en cien años me hubiera preparado para lo que se vino a continuación.

Cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto fue algo casi mágico un roce lo suficientemente fuerte para acelerar mi corazón pero no agresivo.

Malfoy bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me apretó contra el, cuando sentí su cuerpo fuerte me acerque a una distancia casi imposible y me perdí en el beso.

Cuando recobre la conciencia me di cuenta que tenia mi mano agarrando fuertemente su cabello y que mi vestido estaba casi en mi cintura y que el estaba haciendo leves movimientos circulares en mi muslo. Vi también que tenia los ojos cerrados y súper que esa era mi oportunidad.

Deshice el beso me acerque a su oído mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oído y le susurre suavemente.

-Draco…ahh- en ese momento el volvió a mi boca y la empezó a besar y en un arranque de valentía le di un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y Salí corriendo hacia la puerta en el lado izquierdo de la habitación.

-Maldita zorra-le escuche gritar mientras salía a zancadas de la habitación pero ahora estaba totalmente concentrada en encontrar una salida

Los pasillos de slytherin eran como un laberinto totalmente confuso.

Corrí y corrí pensando en que Malfoy me encontraría y me mataría, hasta que después de aproximadamente diez minutos logre salir.

Salí a otro pasillo que dada directo a la señora gorda y cuando llegue a ella y le vi me di cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de cual era la contraseña.

-Hola querida, contraseña-dijo la señora gorda.

-no la se- dije en un bajo murmullo

-lo siento pero si no me dices la contraseña no puedes entrar.

Baje la vista y camine por un pasillo cuando no pude mas de senté en el frio suelo de piedra y sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.


	5. El beso

**todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k rowling **

**yo solo pongo un poco de mi parte.**

**

* * *

Capitulo cuarto**

**El beso**

**Hpov**

Cuando sentí que las lagrimas dejaban de correr por mi cara me levante del piso de piedra me arregle el vestido y me encamine de vuelta a la sala común. Cuando llegue a la señora gorda decidí quedarme afuera y esperar hasta que llegara Harry para poder hablar con el. Hace más de tres meses que no hablábamos a solas y en momentos como este lo necesitada mucho.

Después de quince minutos empezaron a llegar los alumnos de primero dirigidos por ron, que era el otro prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Hola, que haces aquí herms, por que no fuiste al banquete, estas bien? –me dijo subiendo el tono de voz un cuarto de su tono normal.

-estoy bien, ron no te preocupes. Sabes donde esta Harry? –dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

-si el viene un poco mas atrás. Lo siento herms tengo que entrar a los mocosos, nos vemos mas tarde.-apenas dijo "mocosos" los alumnos de primero hicieron mohines y cara de frustración pero ron no le dio importancia y siguió hasta donde estaba la señora gorda.

-contraseña por favor.-dijo la gorda mujer.

-sopa de leche

Luego el cuadro de la señora gorda se hizo a un lado y uno a uno todos los alumnos de primero fueron entrando.

Cinco minutos después vi apareces a Harry con su hermoso cabello negro azabache.

-hola-dijo llegando hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-hola a ti –dije sonriendo como una tonta.

-hermione tenemos que hablar –dijo muy serio, demasiado para mi gusto.

-claro Harry-dije asintiendo

-esta bien ahora

-claro, en la sala común? –pregunte

-preferiría que diéramos un paseo.

-esta bien Harry

En cuanto termine la oración Harry me cogió de la mano y me empezó a guiar al lago.

-adonde vamos Harry?-pregunte confundida.

-al lago, quiero mostrarte algo.

Seguimos caminando y sentía el calor que emanada su mano sujeta a la mía y como esa cercanía era tan reconfortante y placentera.

No supe en que momento cruzamos todo el castillo pero ahí estábamos en las afueras del castillo y frente a lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

El lago era iluminado por la luna llena y estaba rodeado por una leve niebla.

-hermione te traje aquí por que necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-dime Harry-dije no muy segura de querer escuchar lo que iba a decir

-hermione es una verdad que me esta matando por dentro, por no divulgarla y gritársela al mundo. Es algo que eh intentado ocultar detener e incluso negar y es el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti, hermione, de cada palabra que sale de tus labios de tu aroma y de todos tus gestos, que no lo notas? Acaso no he sido directo, que no ves que me muero por ti? Que te necesito para respirar y para poder vivir- Harry acorto la distancia que nos separaba y lentamente aprisiono mi cara entre sus manos y me acerco a el haciendo que en el cercanía nuestras narices se rozaban y a una paciencia tormentosa unió nuestros labios, primero como algo leve y casto pero cuando nuestros cuerpos pedían mas contacto, me abrazo a el a una cercanía casi imposible.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo acaricie suavemente. Sentí como su lengua pedía permiso para entra en mi boca y como gustosa abría mis labios un poco mas, después lentamente fue rompiendo en beso hasta terminarlo. Después con mis ojos aun cerrados hice un pequeño mohín como protesta por el final del beso. Acerco sus labios a mi oído y me susurro suavemente.

-te amo, hermione- y después regando un camino de besos desde mi oído hasta mis labios me volvió a besar –quiero que seas mi novia, quiero gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo.

-Harry yo….si, claro que si.

Luego Harry me abrazo y después de diez minutos nos encaminamos al castillo cogidos de la mano.

**Dpov**

Maldita granger, quien se creía que era solo era una estúpida sangre sucia come libros y aun así me había golpeado. Si supiera el castigo que se merecería si estuviera en mis filas, maldita zorra como se había atrevido a golpear a mi "amigo" pero se iba arrepentir.

Me levante de la cama aun con un leve dolor en la entrepierne y me acerque a la ventana y para mi sorpresa vi a la granger besándose con potty delante del lago, pero como se atrevía ella a besarlo después de haberlo hecho con migo, pero esta bien si eso era lo que ella era así la iba a tratar como una zorra.

Mañana aprendería ella que con Draco Malfoy nadie jugaba.

**Hpov**

No podía creerlo Harry y yo éramos novios, noche cuanto tiempo había soñado esto pero ahora una sombra opacaba mi felicidad. Malfoy por que me había besado y peor aun por que me había gustado? Pero ahora no iba a pensar en eso. No mientras caminada de la mano con Harry.

Harry era el chico que me gustaba y el resto no tenía importancia yo quería estar con el y eso era lo único que importaba.

Seguimos caminando en un silencio muy cómodo hasta que llegamos a la dama gorda.

Antes de despertar a la señora gorda Harry se giro hacia mi y me abrazo a el.

-te amo-dije suavemente en mi oído y después me empezó a besar.

Después de que termináramos el beso Harry se volvió hacia la señora gorda y con un leve carraspeo la despertó.

-ohm! Contraseña-dijo mirándonos aun con reprobación.

-sopa de leche

-esta bien entren

Después Harry volvió a coger mi mano y me encamino a la sala común, cuando llegamos le di un suave beso en la boca y me encamine a los dormitorios de las chicas, estaba demasiado cansada y solo quería dormir un poco.

* * *

**dejen reviews sii?**

**:D ...Gracias Por Leerme**

**Nos Leemos Luego **

**Kiss **

**Shafe**


	6. Jugando rudo

**todos los personajes pertenecen a j.k rowling **

**yo solo pongo un poco de mi parte.**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**

**Jugando rudo**

**Dpov**

Me había tomado por sorpresa que granger era una zorra, pensé que ella era diferente y no podía negar que eso me defraudaba mucho, pero las apariencias engañan, ya vería esa zorra de lo que era capaz de hacer Draco Malfoy.

Después de que granger y El cara rajada se marcharan me recosté en la cama. No podía negar que estaba muy cansado del viaje y tantas emociones me tenían un poco confundido pero tenía que planear algo para vengarme de granger.

La verdad no sabia que era lo que quería hacer, si enamorarla y luego demostrarle que no era nada o demostrárselo, bueno ya lo decidiría como impulso por el momento solo quería dormir y dormir.

Cerré lentamente los ojos y todo quedo oscuro.

**Hpov**

Llegue a mi habitación y camine directamente a la cama estaba exhausta y quería dormir sin soñar porque se que si soñada seria con el, y no precisamente con el El que debería sino con el otro, uno malvado y de mirada hipnotizante.

Por la mañana cuando abrí mis ojos me recibió un fuerte sol y una jaqueca repentina termino por despertarme, por la fuerza del sol supuse que seria mas tarde de la hora en la que solía levantarme así que con pasos rápidos me acerque al baño y me di una ducha rápido. Después de unos quince minutos Salí del baño totalmente vestida y lista para ir a desayunar.

Baje rápido las escaleras y me di cuenta que la sala común estaba vacía a excepción de unos alumnos de primero que hablaban en vos fuerte en una esquina de la torre, los ignore y seguí mi camino hasta la puerta.

Cuando Salí me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie en el corredor por lo que pensé que seria mas tarde de lo que pensé y apure el paso. Cuando me acerque al gran comedor vi una figura parada en la puerta, cuando estuve mas cerca vi que era Harry

-hola que haces aquí?-dije pensativa

-esperándote mione

-y por que?

-por que eres mi novia y quiero que todos lo sepan.

De improviso entrelazo nuestras manos y abrió la gran puerta de roble, empezamos a caminar por el centro del gran comedor, pero una mirada llamo mi atención unos ojos mercurio tan profundos que me helaron la sangre en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Sus ojos siguieron mi recorrido hasta que me senté en la mesa de roble y empecé a comer.

**Dpov**

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, así que esa absurda aventura de granger iba en serio, bueno eso aumentaría la satisfacción de mi venganza.

-esa es granger- dijo theodore a mi lado-a cambiado mucho…

-cállate nott a menos que no te gusten tus dientes, por que si es así sigue hablando y no los veras mas.

-no veo porque Draco si nott tiene razón, la sangre sucia ahora si que esta buena-dijo zabini

-tu mismo lo dijiste blaise es solo una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-pero aguanta para una buena noche.

Bufe aburrido no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo blaise, pero porque si hasta anoche yo había pensado lo mismo, pero ella al tener algo con Potter me había hecho sentir traicionado, como era posible que después de haberse besado con migo prefiriera a Potter en vez de a mi.

Como reflejo mire en dirección a la mesa de los leones y la vi allí, sentada cogida de la mano de potty como si fuera un vaso de agua en el desierto y me dio asco.

Después esa sangre sucia lo iba a pagar, y muy caro.

Me levante de la mesa cansado ya de pensar en granger y me dispuse a salir del gran comedor en dirección a las mazmorras, tocaba pociones dobles con Gryffindor y no quería retrasarme.

**Hpov**

Se había ido, después de dedicarme una larga mirada se fue.

Me levante de la mesa y empezada a caminar cuando una manu sujeta a mi muñeca me detuvo.

-a donde vas mione-dijo Harry

-tengo que ir por un libro a mi habitación, no os retraséis yo os alcanzo luego.

-esta bien-dijo mientras soltaba suavemente mi muñeca.

Salí rápido del gran comedor y me dirigí a las mazmorras, algo me decía que Malfoy estaba ahí. Cuando iba caminando los busque con la mirada y para mi sorpresa no lo vi, pensé que estaba sola hasta que una voz me saco de mi ensueño.

-acaso me estas buscando granger?-dije muy cerca detrás de mi.

-si Malfoy, necesito hablarte.

-ps a diferencia de ti yo no así que vete-dijo con aire tranquilo

-no hasta que hable contigo

-mira granger si quieres hablar, ve y habla con tu noviecito

-acaso son celos lo que oigo en tu vos?- pregunte interesada

-eso quisieras

-mira Malfoy yo no soy de esas chicas a las que puedes besar y que se mueren por ti.

-no granger tu eres peor, cierto? Eres una zorra que se deja de todos, cierto?- dijo mientras me cerraba el paso con su cuerpo.

Puso sus manos en mis pechos y empezó a apretar duramente, me estrecho contra el muro y descendió sus manos hasta mis piernas subiéndolas lentamente por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, donde empezó a hacer círculos en el centro de la prenda.

-suéltame Malfoy-dije con las lagrimas arrumadas en mis ojos

- o que, tu patética imitación de novio que tienes me golpeara-soltó una carcajada de risa en un matiz espeluznante que me helo la sangre-quisiera ver como lo intenta.

Acerco su boca a mi cuello y empezó a aspirar la piel hasta que le piel bajo ella quedara con un matiz morado.

-esta marca es para que tu novio vea lo fácil y zorra que eres.

Subió sus manos hasta mi blusa y con fuerza rompió los primeros botones de la misma, introdujo sus manos y empezó a acariciar duramente mis pechos.

-suéltame Malfoy

-no lo hare granger

Alce mi pie y le di fuerte contra el de el y Salí corriendo al fondo del pasillo, no llevada dos pasos cuando escuche como Malfoy articulada suavemente.

-imperio- y como la maldición caia de pleno en mi pecho, no pude mas que detener la marca y voltear a verlo.

-ven aquí granger-dije despacio disfrutando con cada palabra.

Me acerque a el rápidamente y lo mire esperando instrucciones

-vas a venir aquí y me besaras como si en realidad lo desearas, con todo el deseo que reposa en tu cuerpo.

Acorte nuestra distancia y puse mi mano en su cuello acerque nuestros labios y empecé a besarlo suavemente pero con mucha pasión. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y recorrí cada espacio de ella, como si fuera el mejor mangar para un hambriento, alce mis piernas y las enrede en la parte baja de su cintura sintiendo su miembro duro y fuerte. Lo acerque mas a mi hasta hacer un roce entre nuestros cuerpos casi frenético. Puse mis amo a cada lado de su cara y termine el beso, nos miramos fijamente hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-quiero que termines con Potter y no le dirás porque, tampoco dirás nada de lo que paso aquí y cuando yo te quiera te tendré, no serás de nadie mas, solo mía.

-esta bien

-ahora vuelve a besarme…

* * *

**dejen reviews sii?**

**no les cuesta nada y me hace muy feliz**

**N/A: prixy como ves harry no quedo de cachudo y yo tambien amo la pareja.**

**luego nos leemos**

**kiss **

**shafe**


	7. Terminamos?

**Capitulo seis**

**Terminamos?**

**Hpov**

Tenia que resistirme, como? No lo se pero lo tenia que hacer no podía dejar que el desgraciado de Malfoy me controlara, pero el no debía enterarse que si ponía un poco de mi parte podría salir del imperio, pero tenia que hacer lo que el me decía si fuera para despistarlo mientras buscada una forma de vengarme de el. Lo que mas duro me daría seria terminar con Harry, quiero decir yo lo amo y no me imagino su expresión de tristeza y confusión.

Cuando el se canso de besarme me dejo ir a mi habitación con una orden explicita de que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me tumbe a la cama y me dormí, mañana seria un día muy largo y agobiante.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, más de lo acostumbrado me encerré en el baño por media hora y cuando Salí estaba totalmente vestida y lista. Solo faltaba algo, darme valor para terminar con Harry pero tenia que ser cuando Malfoy anduviera cerca, creo que en el gran comedor estaría bien.

Salí rápido de mi habitación a la sala común y de ahí al pasillo en dirección al lago, no me apetecía comer todavía, empezando por que era muy temprana aun.

Cuando llegue al lago me senté apoyada en un árbol cerca de la orilla, saque un pergamino de runas y empecé a memorizarlo de nuevo, cuando mire el cielo de nuevo estaba mas alto lo que significada que ya era tarde.

Me di valor y guarde todo en mi bolsa y me dispuse a caminar de vuelta al gran comedor.

Camine unos minutos y cuando llegue a la puerta de roble me detuve no estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir pero lo haría, terminaría con Harry.

Abrí la puerta y camine hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y note la mirada de Malfoy y de muchos mas en mi, a estas alturas ya todo el castillo debía saber que Harry y yo éramos novios y ahora todos verían como yo le iba a terminar.

Llegue a la mesa y me detuve detrás de Harry, el alzo la mirada y en un microsegundo estuvo a mi lado.

-mione por que te demoraste tanto- dijo sonriendo

-Harry, tenemos que hablar

-si, claro dime

-quiero terminar

-que? Estas de broma cierto? –Dijo con cara entre el pánico y la diversión-dime que estas de broma hermione.

-no estoy de broma Harry, quiero terminar.

-por que-dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-porque no soy buena para ti Harry, no te merezco.

De un momento a otro Harry puso sus manos en mis hombros y empezó a sacudirme duramente.

-esta no eres tu, hermione, que te paso?

-nada Harry solo comprendí mejor las cosas.

-no puedo creer lo que dices y pienso que tu tampoco.

-lo siento Harry

-pero…-no pude oír mas, Salí a paso rápido del gran comedor y en cuanto estuve segura de que no había nadie ahí me tumbe en el suelo a llorar.

**Dpov**

Después de que granger saliera del gran comedor me levante con una tonta excusa y Salí en su busca, minutos después la encontré tumbada en el piso llorando.

-vamos levántate-dije

No respondió nada pero se levanto lentamente.

-sígueme

-a donde vamos?- me pregunto con sus ojos aun brillantes por las recientes lagrimas.

-a dar un paseo-respondí simplemente

Camine por varios minutos hasta llegar al lago a un pequeño claro de vista muy hermosa y protegido de los ojos curiosos.

-quiero saber si sigues bajo el efecto del imperio, así que quiero que me beses.

Se acerco lentamente a mi y muy despacio unió nuestros labios en un beso cálido.

-bien eso responde mi pregunta- dije después de que granger me soltara.

-que quiere que haga señor?

-quiero que hablemos

-de que quieres que hablemos señor.

-de Potter, que te dijo cuando le terminaste

-que esta no era yo

-y es la verdad, quiero que seas como eres, actuando como si yo fuera uno de tus mejores amigos.

-si señor

-así que como estuvieron tus vacaciones?-me atreví a preguntar

Empezó a relatar sus últimos meses mientras yo escuchada atentamente todo lo que decía, no podía negar que me sorprendía que la madre de granger no la quisiera, quiero decir cualquier padre quiere a su hijo.

Me conto de cómo ignoro a potty todo el verano y eso me alegro un poco, solo al imaginarme la habitación de granger llena de cartas sin responder a potty me ponía de buen humor.

Cada cuanto también le contada algo de mi, exceptuando mis entrenamientos como mortifago y la tristeza de mi madre. No creo que a granger le interesaran mis problemas.

Después de casi dos horas de charla fluida, oí como su estomago rujia y por primera vez recordé que ella no había desayunado.

Saque la varita de mi túnica y conjure unos panecillos con zumo de calabaza extendí una pequeña manta y puse la comida sobre ella y con un gesto de mi mano invite a granger a sentarse a mi lado.

Con un gran asentimiento se sentó a mi lado y le ofrecí los panecillos que gustosa devoro.

Cuando termino de comer hice desaparecer todo y la ayude a incorporarse.

-ya te puedes ir-dije después de pensarlo mucho, me gustaba estar con ella y no quería que nos separáramos.

-gracias, por todo-se acerco lentamente a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-a sido un placer..

Después de que termine de hablar emprendió su camino hacia el castillo y me dejo ahí, solo..

**Hpov**

no podía creerlo ahora si que estaba confundida, Malfoy era muy bipolar.

Como es que al principio me hechizara y obligara a besarlo de esa manera y luego nada, me trataba bien, como todo un caballero y no me obligara a nada, aunque el pensara que yo estaba bajo un imperio.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi sala común, cuando llegue vi que estaba casi vacía, solo unos alumnos de primero y en un sillón al frente de la chimenea estaba Harry, intente ignorarlo y seguir mi camino hacia mi habitación pero cuando cerré la puerta volteo la mirada hacia mi y me vi obligada a saludarlo.

-hola Harry-dije simplemente y quise seguir mi camino, en realidad no quería hablar con el, no quería que me reprochara el haber terminado con el así. Solo con una explicación usada y barata.

-hermione hablemos por favor?

-lo siento Harry pero no tengo nada de lo que hablar contigo

.-ah no? Y que tal algo como porque ayer me decías que me amabas y ahora me dejas así no más sin una verdadera explicación.

De nuevo Harry me tomo por los hombros y empezó a sacudirme pero esta vez no previo que justo detrás de mi había un gran sillón y que por la fuerza había tropezado con el y al caer duramente contra el piso lo ultimo que vi fue a Harry diciéndome-perdóname-en voz baja…


	8. La enfermeria

**Todos Los Personajes Pertenecen A J.K Rowling **

**Yo Solo Pongo Un Poco De Mi Parte.**

**

* * *

Capitulo siete**

**La enfermería**

**Hpov **

No sabía donde estaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía una fuerte jaqueca que me molestaba muchísimo. Intente abrir los ojos y me recibió un fuerte sol, eso me cuestiono mucho, donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era entrar a mi sala común y empezar a discutir con Harry cuando…

-hermione, hermione como te sientes?-oí la voz de Harry muy cerca de mi y me altere levantándome un poco de la cama.

-donde estoy Harry?-pregunte un poco aturdida por el repentino dolor en la cabeza

-eh…estas en la enfermería-digo bajando su mirada

-que paso Harry?-pregunte no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-estábamos discutiendo cuando…-pero Harry no puedo terminar porque es ese momento un

Draco Malfoy enardecido entraba en la enfermería.

-vaya potter sabia que eras estúpido, pero de ahí a que lo demostraras tan olímpicamente es otro asunto.

Draco estaba rojo y evidentemente muy enojado, pero no precisamente por la razones que Harry creía.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy-dijo Harry tajante.

-oh claro que lo es-dijo Draco acercándose y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Harry que estaba sentado en la silla auxiliar al lado de mi cama.

De un momento a otro Harry se había recuperado y tenía su varita en mano lista para atacar a Draco.

-expelliarmus-grito Harry pero Draco fue mas rápido y con un leve movimiento de varita repelió y devolvió el hechizo con mas intensidad.

-valla potter eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces el "elegido" no es mas que una escusa barata-dijo arrastrando cada silaba como si lo estuviera disfrutando demasiado.

-Malfoy veo que tus habilidades mágicas han mejorado, será acaso el entrenamiento como mortifago?-pregunto Harry y temí por su bienestar, si en realidad Malfoy es un mortifago lo mejor es no involucrarse con el.

En un acto reflejo busque mi varita en la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de mi cama y cuando la encontré me levante para ayudar a Harry. Cuando estaba esgrimiendo mi varita para atacar a Malfoy una voz me detuvo.

-quédate quieta granger-dijo con un leve atisbo de amenaza-esto no te incluye.

-claro que me incluye Malfoy.

-no, no te incumbe.

De nuevo Malfoy alzo su varita y le escuche murmurar-jinx-cuando Harry de pronto Salí volando por la puerta.

-HARRY-grite alarmada y empezando a correr hacia el. Cuando llegue hasta donde Harry se encontraba mire hacia donde hace unos segundos se encontraba Malfoy y descubrí que no había nadie mas allí.

**Dpov**

esto era inaudito como se atrevía potter a golpear a hermione, espera en que momento ella ya no era "granger" sino "hermione" esto en realidad me terminaría sacando de mis casillas, como era posible que ella después de que el fue el único culpable para que ella se encontrara allí y aun así le defendiera.

Después de casi que huir de la enfermería me refugie en mi cuarto a pensar, esto no podía ser bueno, el que yo me encontrara pensando de mas en la sangre sucia no me hacia mas gracia.

Es verdad que esta buena pero de ahí a que yo estuviera pensando en ella es muy diferente.

Después de caminar por más de media hora en mi habitación de un lado a otro me decidí que ya era suficiente, tenía que verla.

Salí a paso tranquilo de mi cuarto hasta la sala común de slytherin y de ahí al pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, noche porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que ella estaría allá.

Cuando entre en la biblioteca el olor a viejo y a humedad inundo mi nariz.

Volteando hacia el fondo la vi en una pequeña mesa llena de libros. Me acerque sigilosamente para no interrumpir su lectura cuando su voz me sorprendió.

-que haces aquí Draco?-pregunto sin alzar su mirada.

-quieres dar un paseo-le ordene mas que invite.

-tengo muchos deberes-intento excusarse falla, era muy mala mentirosa.

-tu sabes que no granger así que vamos.

Me miro largo rato y luego se levanto y empezó a caminar a mi lado.

Aquella mujer si que era extraña, algunas veces tan empecinada y otras tan "obediente". Sus cambios de personalidad me iban a enloquecer.

-a donde vamos?-pregunto sin mirarme

-a un hermoso lugar que descubrí en primer año.

Seguimos caminando unos minutos mas cuando vi el cuadro de la rosa que se marchita. Me acerque un poco más a ella y cuando estuvo al toque de mi mano murmure.

-rosa marchita que el amante guarda entre viejos y pálidos papales- y con un leve "click" se abrió una puerta, ya tan conocida por mi.

Mire de nuevo a hermione invitándola a entrar y ella un poco renuente entro.

**Hpov**

Era un lugar hermoso sin duda, era parecido a una sala común solo que un poco mas pequeña y acogedora. Era un gran salón con decoración en verde botella y una escalera de caracol que llevada a una puerta, que supuse era una habitación, abajo había una pequeña cocina llena de todo lo que contenía el gran comedor a la hora de un banquete y también había una pequeña mesa para dos y en la mitad del salón un enorme sofá con la chimenea al frente de el.

Había también una pequeña librería al fondo de la sala, apenas la vi Salí casi corriendo a mirar que libros interesantes había. Apenas vi el titulo "orgullo y prejuicio" lo cogí y me fui a sentar en el sofá.

-valla Draco un autor muggle, porque?-pregunte con sincera curiosidad.

-no puedo negar que me gusta como escriben.

Con un gesto lo invite a sentarse a mi lado y el acepto, empezó a caminar hacia mi y se sentó muy rígido en el sofá, me acerque un poco a el y lo abrace por el abdomen. No podía negar que el me interesaba mucho, era toda una incógnita para mi, y no podía negar que era muy apuesto, por que hacerlo será como decir que estoy ciega.

Después de unos minutos en los que pareció sorprendido por mi gesto se relajo un poco mas y me abrazo por los hombros.

No podía negar que me gustaba su compañía, era muy agradable, empecé a leer el libro en voz alta y el a escucharme, después de unas horas cuando mi estomago mostro signos de hambre me levante del sillón ya sin zapatos y corrí hasta llegar a la cocina, abrí un compartimiento y encontré unas palomitas de maíz , busque algo donde prepararlas y las prepare.

-que haces?-me dijo , y me sobresalte un poco al no haber notado cuando llego.

-no es obvio, hare palomitas.

-lo se hermione-esperen me dijo hermione, creo que moriré.. ..-quiero decir porque la haces así?

-me gusta Draco, me recuerda las tardes en mi casa con mis padres.-creo que quedo un poco asombrado porque no dijo nada mas mientras yo terminada de preparar las palomitas.

Cuando las termine busque algo para beber y en un pequeño frigorífico encontré unas sodas.

Luego Salí de la cocina y me senté de nuevo en el sillón donde el se encontrada.

-es curioso como puede crecer el amor a pesar de las diferencias-dijo mas para si mismo que para mí.

-por que lo dices?

-porque Darcy a pesar de lo que le decían de Elizabeth el estaba enamorado de ella y eso no le importo.

-dicen que el amor lo puede todo.

Después le ofrecí la soda y las palomitas. Seguimos hablando por horas y después cuando le estaba relatando cuando murió mi cachorrito note su mirada en mi, cuando voltee mi mirada vi que el me mirada fijamente y que se acercaba lentamente a mi. Por un momento me congele y cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto vi que era una sensación diferente, ya no era el deseo intenso, solo esa como alguna especie de…cariño? Respondí a su beso y cuando sentí que se me acababa el aire termine el beso. Nos miramos un momento más hasta que me acosté en su pecho.

No había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta que por un momento cerré mis ojos y caí en las manos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Lo Siento Lindas Si Las Abandone O A Mi Historia Esqe Mi P.c Esta Un Poco Muerto! R.I.P**

**Ademas Estabamos Es Examenes Y Estaba Un Poco Ocupada! xD **

**Lo Siento! Espero Qe Les Haya Gustado El Cap.**

**Dejen Un Review Con Su Critica Apoyo O Tomatazo.**

**Espero No Tener Qe Abandonar F.f Por Tanto Tiempo Otra Vez.**

**Gracias Por Leer!**

**Nos Leemos Luego**

**Kiss **

**Shafe!**


End file.
